


Alicorn

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [379]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, mysterious substances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/22/20: "veil, horn, real"Who knew (apart from fans of fantasy) thatalicornis what a unicorn's horn was called. It was used to heal wounds and was prized as a universal antidote of poisons. (Not till a more scientifically-minded era was it discovered that the horn was actually that of unfortunate narwhals. 😪  Stiles would have told Derek that but 100 words pile up quickly.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [379]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Alicorn

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/22/20: "veil, horn, real"
> 
> Who knew (apart from fans of fantasy) that _alicorn_ is what a unicorn's horn was called. It was used to heal wounds and was prized as a universal antidote of poisons. (Not till a more scientifically-minded era was it discovered that the horn was actually that of unfortunate narwhals. 😪 Stiles would have told Derek that but 100 words pile up quickly.)

Derek’s nose itched and the shop’s interior smelled weird but Stiles wanted to at least walk through it so Derek went along.

“What’s ‘alicorn’?” he asked, stopping where Stiles stood before a jar with that word on the label.

“Powdered unicorn horn,” Stiles answered, sounding so matter-of-fact Derek had to wonder, for a few seconds at least, did unicorns actually exist, only behind a veil of secrecy heavier than the one keeping werewolves from common knowledge?

Then Stiles winked at him, stepped closer and kissed Derek, a peck on his lips, leaving him feeling quite sure of something unquestionably real.


End file.
